prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS43
is the 43rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 139th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As Michiru and Kaoru get used to being back they are hunted by the others from Dark Fall. Summary Saki recalls the many times she spent with the Kiryuu sisters, such as meeting them, befriending them, and how they saved them from Akudaikan, and now. Currently the girls are at Panpaka Pan, with Korone and Princess Filia explaining that the strong power of their bonds and how it helped them to overcome the powers of destruction. Moop and Foop also helped to save them back at the Fountain of the Sky. Minori joins them and seems to remember Kaoru and excitedly asks her to help with her report. Kaoru tells her that she has to read it herself though, so that she can share her own thoughts and opinions, not what she feels or thinks. Saki expresses confusion while watching them discuss this and recalls how Minori forgot Kaoru after they vanished. Meanwhile, Goyan got scolded by Akudaikan for not finding the Princess. Goyan claimed to have almost made it, then points fingers at Michiru and Kaoru for getting in his way. He claims that unlike the Pretty Cure, they still have the Fairy Charafe so it isn't like they can restore the Land of Fountains anyway. Moerumba and Kintoleski take off after this in order to try to defeat Pretty Cure. The following day, everyone greets Michiru and Kaoru as they did before, as if the sisters never left. Shinohara-sensei points out that the final exams will be starting soon and Saki wonders if the sisters will be alright since they just got back. Shinohara-sensei claims that as long as they study everything will be alright. During break, Saki asks the sisters if they would like to study and they agree to come over to her place after school. After school, the sisters join Saki and Mai at the Hyuuga house. The sisters already know that they wouldn't need to do much studying, as they could only read a little and soak up a lot of information- which is nothing new for them. As they study, the spirits seem hungry and ask for snacks, so Saki gets some for them as Minori returns to ask Kaoru if she could take a look at her book report. Kaoru agrees to take a look, complimenting Minori for her work after doing so. Unknown to the girls, Kintoleski is watching them from a nearby tree and wonders how the girls are able to get along so well like this. Later, Michiru and Kaoru prepare to leave. As they head home they discuss the fun they had. Michiru admits that when she is with Saki and Mai, she can't help but feel tranquil and Kaoru agrees. They wish for it to always stay like this- but suddenly, they are confronted by Moerumba and Kintoleski. Back at home Korone seems to notice and rises two his hind legs to run to their location, with Saki and Mai taking notice and trailing behind him after he reveals the sisters are in trouble. Kintoleski attacks Michiru and Kaoru and they change into their Dark Fall outfits and begin to fight Kintoleski. He attacks Kaoru, while Moerumba handles Michiru. The girls are defeated quickly but they refuse to give up as Kintoleski calls them traitors. The girls remain un-wavered by this, but they do acknowledge that they may be in debt to Akudaikan as their creator. Kintoleski suddenly grabs them and starts squeezing them, but Kaoru uses her powers to break free from his grasp. They continue to fight, but are defeated again. But before Kintoleski can land a final blow, a furry ball suddenly hits his head; revealed to be Korone. Saki and Mai show up and transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy. They stand up to defend the sisters as Moop and Foop deliver to them their Spiral Ring Set. Kintoleski and Moerumba attacked them, but the girls together are able to overcome them when Kintoleski decides to stand back and let Moerumba handle it- since he tends to fight on his own and doesn't listen. When his powers momentarily run out, Michiru and Kaoru attacking him, breaking his Goyan brooch and nullifying his powers. Then Bright and WIndy used Spiral Star Splash, defeating Moerumba and causing Kintoleski to retreat. Michiru and Kaoru voice their happiness seeing that the Cures showed up. They say that this is because they are friends. The following day, the girls scores are revealed: Saki got a 78, and while it is better then usual it pales in comparison to the 85 Mai got. Michiru and Kaoru both get 100, and they claim it was because they studied with their friends. Major Events * Everyone's memory of Michiru and Kaoru suddenly returns as they return to the Land of Greenery. * Michiru and Kaoru use their power to destroy Goyan's "revival seal" on Moerumba, allowing the Cures to defeat him once again. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Moerumba *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori *Shinohara-sensei *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes